


Hands On Payback

by aimarooney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Five times Loki tickles you and the one time you find he is also ticklish





	1. Wanting to Read in Peace

Getting days to yourselves is really rare. And even rarer did you get to spend them relaxing and being lazy. It hadn’t taken much convincing on your part to get Loki to agree to just staying in your cozy house. Currently, you are both just laying on the couch reading together and you would usually be happy to just spend time like this, your head in Loki’s lap, him running his fingers lightly through your hair, but your book just isn’t keeping your attention at the moment.

“Loki! I’m bored” You whine putting your book down.

“Are you not reading a book?” Loki replies not looking up from his own. You roll your eyes at the god.

“Not really, it is not very interesting.” You tell him.

“Get a new book,” He suggests flatly, as if it was the most obvious answer to your problem.

“No, I don’t want to read right now” You continue to whine to him. Loki just rolls his eyes at you until you grab the book from his hands. You are quick to throw a bookmark in his book and throw it on coffee table.

Loki just looks at you until the book appears back in his hand, continuing to read now, a small grin ghosting his face. That doesn’t stop you though, and again you take his book, this time tossing in under the couch.

“You know I can still get it from there right, love?” Loki teases. To prove his point, the book appears in his hands again.

You huff seeing him opening the book again. “I feel like that’s cheating”

“Not cheating,” Loki argues, “It’s not exactly fair to just throw my book when you want my attention.”

“Well if you would just voluntarily pay attention to me, I wouldn’t have to resort to taking your book.”

Loki just ignores your comment again, going back to reading his book. You just huff, laying there for a moment, Loki begins to run his fingers through your hair again, thinking you have given up. After you are sure he is back in the flow of reading, you pluck the book from his hand, throwing it across the room. Loki has the book back in his hand before it even hits the floor, not giving you the satisfaction of acknowledging your antics at all.

You finally give up and grab your phone scrolling through it mindlessly, but you quickly become bored again. Without taking the phone from your hand, you reach up and grab his book, starting to roll from his lap to slide the book across the floor.

Loki immediately grabs your sides so you don’t fall off the couch, but instead of just holding you in place, he hears a squeak come out of your mouth, forgetting about the book, Loki pulls you back on his lap but doesn’t move his hands from your sides, there is a large smirk on the god’s face.

You realize your fate when you try to slip out of his grip but he doesn’t let go, his smirk only growing as he begins to squeeze your sides again, causing you to squirm in his grip and let out squeals and giggles.

“Loki! Stop!” You try to say through breathing and giggling, “Please!”

Loki himself is laughing at your struggle not only to escape his grasp but also to hide your giggling, which is only making it harder for you to breathe. “I’ll stop if you promise to stop throwing my book!”

“Never!” you yelled out between giggling. This only prompted Loki to tickle you even more and breathing was becoming more and more difficult. Loki was quick to notice your struggle to breath and stopped his attack, letting you catch your breath. Loki is staring intently at you making sure you are fine, once he has determined you are breathing almost normally, he gives your sides a light squeeze.

“You going to leave my book alone now?” He asks again.

“I did say never,” You point out. “You stopped on your own.” That probably wasn’t your smartest move as Loki just began to tickle you again. It wasn’t long before you were squealing, and squirming in his arms again.

“Say it” Loki commanded with a smile on his face.

“No!” You squeal, still trying to escape his hold, finding no luck.

“Say that you can’t outsmart me, that you will never outsmart me” Loki tries, hoping you will say one of the two.

“No!” You yell again, refusing to give in. Loki doesn’t let up this time making it very hard for you to keep your composure. “Fine! Fine,”

Loki takes that as a partial surrender, stopping his attack, still holding you in place like the last time. “I’m waiting”

You huff, finally having caught your breath but then a small smirk ghosts your face. “You can’t outsmart me, and will never be able to outsmart me” repeating exactly what Loki had said.

Loki was not as amused as you were with your loophole. “That does not count.”

“If you can use your magic to get your book back I can use your wording against you” You smirk when Loki just sighs.


	2. Smelly Feet

“My feet are killing me.” You complain as you plop onto the couch, throwing your feet onto Loki’s lap. “This is the first time I have had the chance to sit all day”

“I’m sorry, Love” Loki says reaching down and starts to massage one of your feet. You immediately relax.

“God, that feels great” You let out a moan. Loki continues to massage your feet, switching to give equal attention to each foot, letting you complain about your long day.

“That’s all?” You joke when he stops.

“I didn’t have to be nice at all, you know,” Loki raises an eyebrow at you. “I think you meant to say thank you”

“But my feet still hurt,” You whine, batting your eyes at Loki.

“And they also smell” Loki throws back at you.

“My feet do not smell!” You respond, offended by his accusation.

“Trust me they do” Loki says scrunching his nose to prove his point. You lightly kick his stomach, causing him to send you a dirty look to which you shrug off.

Loki’s hand goes back to your foot, you start to relax again, thinking he is going back to the nice foot massage from before. But you couldn’t be more wrong, Loki wrap one hand around your ankle and started to lightly run his fingers up your foot.

“Loki, no!” You try to contain your reaction, if you did nothing he might stop. From the smirk on his face you realize he knows what he is doing.

“What dear? I am just trying to see how sensitive your feet must be” His smirk only grows as he starts to tickles the bottom of your foot. You can’t help but start to kick, trying to get your foot out of his hold. “I thought you wanted me to continue?”

“Loki! This is not a foot massage!” You let out, but then immediately let out a squeal when he continues to tickle your foot. Continuing to try to kick your feet free, you finally manage it, but your foot is colliding with Loki’s face before you can register it..

All laughing immediately stopped, and you are quick to jump up, at his side in an instant. “Oh my god, Loki I am so sorry”

“I am your god, aren’t I?” Loki just smirks, it should cause you to be relieved but you are still quite worried.

“Are you alright?” You hand lightly caresses the cheek, which has a nice red foot print on it. “I am so sorry babe”

“Really, I am fine,” He tries to assure you, “I have suffered worse, I promise”

“You sure?” Your focus still on his cheek, “I can grab you a bag of peas if you want?”

“I assure you, I am fine” Loki’s hand meets your and he pulls it off his cheek, “I know now to be ready to dodge flying feet next time.”

“Or just don’t tickle my feet.” You huff rolling your eyes.

“Where is the fun in that?”


	3. Hidden Phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hide Loki's phone and he doesn't have time to look. He has to get creative in making you talk

Loki had gone for a shower and left his phone sitting on the coffee table, completely unattended and in your line of sight. You remember in high school, everyone used to hide this one kid’s phone and the poor kid never knew where his phone was.

Why not try to trick the trickster? What could possibly go wrong? You quickly pick up his phone and start to think of the perfect hiding spot for his phone. You make sure to silence it, so he couldn’t just call it and ruin your fun.

You start to walk around the house trying to think of a spot that Loki would never think to look in. You settle for the guest bathroom, which both of you rarely use. You put it under the stacks of towels and head back to your spot on the couch. You hear the shower water turn off as you get back into a comfortable position, trying to act natural.

It isn’t long before Loki comes back with a towel wrapped around his hair and his fancy robe on. He looks at the coffee table and furrow his eyebrows, “Love, have you seen my phone?”

“No, did you take it up the the room with you?” You play innocent, trying to hide your smile.

“I must’ve,” he still looks confused but heads back towards your room. Once he is far enough away, you let out a soft chuckle, unable to hide it.

“Babe!” Loki yells down “Could you maybe call my phone? I still can’t find it!”

It is nearly impossible not to laugh, but you somehow manage to hold it together. “Of course” You call his phone while still trying to hold in your laughter. “Calling it! Do you hear anything?”

After a moment of what you expect to be Loki searching your room and bathroom, he comes back downstairs. “Did you hear it?”

“No, sorry babe, it’s probably sitting around here somewhere.” You had no idea how Loki managed to keep a straight face when he pulls pranks.

“I could have sworn I left it here on the coffee table.” Loki is getting a little frustrated, which is your breaking point, you let out a small giggle, which Loki notices immediately. “What did you do to my phone.”

“What? Why would I do anything to your phone?” You try to save it but the look on Loki’s face says you are toast.

“Because you think you are funny.” Loki deadpans. “Where is my phone?”

“First, I am funny” You say with a serious face, “Secondly I have no idea.”

“I am the god of mischief, I think I know when you are lying.”

“Well you’re wrong. Why would I want to take your phone?” You continue to try to convince him.

“Where is it?” He stands with his arms crossed staring down at you.

“Probably somewhere in the house,” You say truthfully with a small grin.

“So you did hide it!” He steps closer to you, and you quickly stand up to meet his gaze.

“No!” But with one look at Loki you crack giggling, “Maybe”

“Tell me where it is!” Loki demands.

“Where would the fun in that be?” You giggle at his stern look.

“Babe, I have to leave soon, please just give me back my phone.” Loki tries to plea, but you just shake your head.

“Our house isn’t that big I am sure you’ll find it” You says with a smug look.

“Oh I will find it because you will tell me where you put it.” Loki says smugly.

“And how you do expect to get me to tell you?” You cross your arms and raise an eyebrow at your boyfriend.

“I have my ways,” Loki says with a wicked smirk, stepping closer to you, reaching his hands out.

“Don’t you dare!” You immediately know what Loki is planning and take a step back, nearly falling back on the couch. Loki takes the step with you, getting closer. You are quick to step onto the couch, but then find yourself trapped. As Loki is reaching out to grab you, you try to jump over the side of the couch, instead of landing on your feet, you were caught mid air and immediately Loki is pinching and tickling your sides. You are immediately squealing. Loki knew your most ticklish spots and doesn’t hesitate to use them against you.

“Loki!” You yell between breaths, but he doesn’t stop.

“Tell me where my phone is!” Loki demands, not being able to hold in his own laugh.

“Never!” You continue to laugh, trying to wiggle free of his hold with no luck.

“I can do this all day, but I am sure your lung won’t hold out as long,” Loki teased trying to get you to break. It isn’t long before you are out of breath, still Loki doesn’t give up, waiting til the last moment hoping to get you to tell him.

“I yield!” You finally yell when you can’t take it anymore., Loki immediately stops with a smile on his face, still not letting you go, knowing that if you get away, you won’t tell him. “You know you are no fun by the way, you didn’t even try to look,” you pout, “If I were you I would look in the guest bathroom”

“I think I am plenty fun, getting answers out of you is always my idea of fun” Loki says will a smirk, letting you go after planting a kiss on your forehead and heading to the bathroom. It took him a little but he did find his phone faster than you would have liked. You stood in the living room continuing to pout.

“I think it is cute that you try to trick the trickster but you just won’t win” Loki says with a smile when he enters the living room with his phone. “Now I need to go or I will be late” Loki gives you a final goodbye kiss before heading out.


	4. No Childhood Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Tony and Pepper's engagement party, Loki tries to stop you from hearing stories from his childhood

“Thor!” You greet as you walk up to your second favorite Asgardian. He is quick to engulf you in a hug. “How are you?”

“I am well, it is so good to see you” Thor smiles down at you, “Where is my brother?”

“I think he went to get us some drinks but honestly I am not sure”

“Well, feel free to join us, we were just reminiscing about growing up on Asgard” Thor motioned to Valkyrie, who you then greeted as well.

“Oh that sounds fun, I am sure you have plenty of embarrassing stories to tell about Loki” You smile, hoping to be able to tease Loki about things from his childhood.

Thor smile only widens at that, “Oh I have more stories than possible to tell!”

“Well do share a few,”

“Have I ever told you the time that Loki had a crush on our cook’s daughter?” Thor asks ready to tell you what you hope to be an embarrassing story. Before you can answer though, Loki is stepping beside you, handing you a drink.

“She does not need to hear about that, quite a boring story.” Loki tries to convince you, that the story isn’t worth your time, which only makes you want to hear it more.

“The opposite of that, Thor, I would love for you to tell me that story” You smile up at him ignoring the glare Loki is sending his brother.

“Why don’t you instead tell her about the time I turned into a snake.” Loki suggests before Thor could even start his story.

“Oh yes! Not embarrassing for Loki but” He starts before you cut him off.

“As funny as Loki turning into a snake to stab you as as child is, I have heard that story a few times. Now, the cook’s daughter?” You try to steer the conversation back to that story.

“Dear I am sure you do not want to be bothered with the story of me wooing another woman, I wouldn’t want you to become jealous over a childhood thing.”

“Loki, stop being rude and let your brother tell the story.” You look over at Loki beside you sending him a wink, “I would like to know how you handled your first crush, I need some blackmail material.”

Thor grins at you and Loki. Even though his brother is currently trying to keep you from hearing a story, he can see how much Loki loves you just from the way he looks at you.

“Well I am not going to let that happen.” Loki says before setting his drink down. You just give him a quizzing look.

“How do you plan on doing that?” You say, taking the smallest step away from Loki.

“Careful, he might just stab you,” Thor jokes.

“Nothing so dramatic brother,” Loki says before stepping right up against you, “but she cannot hear your story over her own laugh” With that you knew exactly what Loki had planned but had no way of stopping it, you try to side step him, but he is too close and too quick, you have nowhere to go. Loki grabbed you sides, squeezing them. It only takes a moment before you are squealing and giggling, the sounds of your drink smashing the ground are barely noticeable over your laughing. You bend over, trying to fall out of his hold, but Loki is too good to just let you go. He continues with seemingly no mercy, not caring that you two were causing a scene.

Thor couldn’t help but laugh, fondly watching his brother and you, happy to know that Loki has found someone he is so comfortable with, someone to bring this goofy side out of him. Thor knows that there was a point before you, where Loki would have just used magic to shut him up, but now he is here, in front of a large amount of people, laughing as you squeal and beg for Loki to let you go.

“Promise you will not ask for embarrassing stories,” Loki commands as his bargaining piece to let you go.

“I promise!” You breath out. Loki stops but like always doesn’t fully let go.

“What are you promising?” Loki asks.

“I promise not to ask about embarrassing stories from your childhood” You say with heavy breath, still breathless from his attack.

“Good.” Loki says, pulling you upright and taking a step away from you.

You stand up to continue trying to catch your breath and you notice Thor watching on with a smile.


	5. No Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You aren't waking up quick enough for Loki

Loki woke up before you most days and you would usually let him crawl out of bed and start his day without you, falling back asleep for awhile. Today, though, you are enjoying snuggling against him, so when he stirs and begins to slip out of your grip, you refuse let him go. You just tighten your arms about Loki, wrapping your legs around his waist, effectively caging him in.

You hear Loki huff but he stays put. You hum softly before falling back to sleep. It isn’t long before you are pulled out of your sleep again by the god trying to escape you arms. You let out a moan of protest, tightening you hold. “Stay”

“I would like to start my day, it’s nearing 9 already.” Loki protests.

“Your day can start later” You mumble into him, not willing to get up. Before you know it, your arms are empty and Loki is not longer in your grip. Immediately you groan, pulling blankets tighter and snuggling into his pillow instead. “Be that way. I will just stay here by myself all day”

“Oh no you won’t” Loki says with a playful tone, you pretend to ignore him burying you face further in the pillow.

Loki leaves the room for awhile and you drift off into a light sleep, but it isn’t long before Loki is back. “Wake up love, I made us some breakfast.”

As good as food sounds, you are content to just stay in bed. The fact that Loki so rudely left you earlier also has you wanting to say in bed to annoy the god, so you don’t move, pretending to still be asleep.

“Love, I made some of your favorites” Loki continues to try to get you out of bed. He brushes his fingers over your face and down to your neck. He is quick to notice you flinch. His light touches on your neck are quite ticklish and you are struggling to keep a calm composure.

Loki smirks when he notices what is happening immediately; he knows how to wake you up. He ever so light runs his fingers over your neck. You can’t help but throw your neck to your shoulder, trapping his fingers there. But Loki is on a mission and is now at the other side of your neck, and it isn’t long before his hands trail down to your ticklish sides, causing you to squeal.

“Loki!!” You yell, trying to get him to stop. Loki laughs at you in response but stops after a moment.

“I knew you were awake.” He states.

“So you decided to tickle me?” You say with a playful annoyance.

“Well our breakfast is growing cold.” Loki tries to reason.

“A good boyfriend would have brought it to bed for me.” You sit up smirking at him.

“I made food, I wouldn’t push your luck” He returns your smirk, pulling you out of bed and towards the kitchen.


	6. Gods are ticklish too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time you find out Loki is ticklish as well

You are sitting at your table with Loki, Thor, Valkyrie, and Rocket at Pepper and Tony’s wedding. The whole wedding has been amazing, Tony of course wouldn’t have anything less than that. You are enjoying the delicious dinner, getting to catch up with some of your favorite people to be around.  
“This food is amazing, I feel like I could eat my weight in everything here” You mumble with a mouth full of food.  
“Save some for the rest of us” Rocket groans.  
“You can just eat the scraps!” You joke causing everyone to laugh, except Rocket. Everyone continues to talk and joke, enjoying themselves and the wedding. You hear one of your favorite songs start from the band and no way are you going to just sit and listen to it.   
“Come on, Loki! Let’s dance!” You stand up from your table and put your hand out for Loki to grab, not taking no for an answer. Loki knows better than to say no to you anyway, and takes your hand, letting you lead him out to the dance floor. You two are enjoying yourselves dancing when the band finally plays a slow song. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling yourself closer to the god. Loki is quick to wrap his arms around your waist, keeping you in place, swaying to the music. You lay your head on his shoulder, resting your forehead on his neck. You move your head slightly to get more comfortable when you feel Loki tense up minutely, you might not have noticed it had you been pressed up against him, but you did. You pull back slightly so that you can meet Loki’s eyes.  
“You okay?” You ask barely hiding your smirk, your hand resting on the back of his neck.  
“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Loki tried to act like nothing happened.   
“I felt you flinch, almost as if,” You lower your voice while your smirk only grows, “you’re ticklish.”  
“Foolish. I am not ticklish.” Loki continues to play innocent, acting offended that you would even suggest such a thing. It causes you to giggle.  
“Oh really?” You look up at Loki with fake innocents as you move your hands down his neck with a feather-like touch.  
Loki’s shoulders shoot up, trying to get your hands away from his neck without bringing attention to the two of you. Your smirk only grows, “Not ticklish, huh”   
Loki glares at you, you hands going back to resting at the base of his neck. “No, your hands are just cold.”   
“Says the frostgiant” You snort, knowing your hands are quite warm to Loki. He has no response to that and instead ignores you and continues to sway you back and forth.  
Giving him a moment to relax, you lightly move your fingers down his neck, he lets out a small yelp, his neck scrunching up again. “Love, you do not want to cause a scene at Pepper’s wedding”  
“I am sure she won’t mind” You say with an evil smile, it was time for payback. You don’t hesitate to start to tickle his neck without reservation, Loki can’t keep himself composed any longer and breaks down into a fit of giggles and yells begging you to stop. You also found that in this state Loki’s sides were also ticklish, which you quickly take advantage of.   
You can hear Thor thunderous laugh as you continues to take Loki down, which is what happens. Between trying to hide his most sensitive spots, Loki ended up falling to the floor and taking you with him. Not even that was enough to stop you.   
“Get him!” You hear what you assume to be Tony holler at you, causing you to laugh even more.   
“I yield!” Loki finally yells, causing you to stop, “You won my dear” Loki says out of breath. You only smirk in return, giving him a light kiss.   
“Oh, of course I won” You stand up then, noticing the entire wedding reception was watching you and Loki. You reach down and offer him a hand to get up, which he begrudgingly takes. Finally, everyone goes back to what they were doing previously, laughing about the scene you two had caused.  
“And I thought gods weren’t ticklish,” you tease as you walk back to your table, noticing the affectionate smile Loki gives you.


End file.
